


The First Night

by noxdolcis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fellatio, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, can't believe that's a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxdolcis/pseuds/noxdolcis
Summary: One night when Alistair finds himself alone with Zevran at camp, the subject of Alistair's inexperience comes up. Leading to a night of many, well, some, lessons.





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since first playing da:o I've always had a bit of a thing for this ship... so I finally wrote something for it.

The camp was deserted, except for Alistair who was still sat down in front of the campfire; all the others had retreated to their tents for the night. Or so he thought.

“Alistair, I thought I was the only one still awake!”

The voice came from behind Alistair, he turned to see Zevran approaching. Zevran sat down next to him, he stretched his legs and took off his gloves.

They sat in silence for a little while before Zevran turned to Alistair, a curious look on his face.

“What?” Alistair asked when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Is it true then?” Zevran asked, cocking his head.

“Is what true?”

“That you have never _wooed_ a woman, or a man?” Zevran asked, imitating Alistair’s voice.

Alistair’s face flushed red. “I’m sorry,” he sputtered.

“You have never ma--”

“No, no, don’t explain,” Alistair waved his hands.

“I only ask because, well... I am quite surprised, I must confess.”

“Surprised?”

“You trained and lived with many young recruits, did you not? I was under the impression young men… explored their desires. Or is that different in Fereldan?”

Alistair looked puzzled. “ _Explore their_ … Oh! … No!” Alistair shifted uncomfortably. “No, no there was no exploring.”

“Mmm.” Zevran seemed unaffected by Alistair’s discomfort.

They sat in silence again until Zevran spoke. “You are not curious then?”

“Absolutely not,” Alistair said, mainly to get Zevran to drop the subject.

“It is a very different experience with someone else, than it is alone,” Zevran said.

Alistair glanced at Zevran nervously as his face reddened.

Zevran eyed him as if he could read his mind. “You do know what it’s like to touch yourself?” he asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Alistair turned away and didn’t answer.

Zevran turned to him. “ _You have never touched yourself_?”.

Alistair didn’t respond.

“My my…” Zevran said softly.

Alistair kept his back to Zevran. “Is that so odd?”

“Well… if you have no desire to, no.”

“There was just never an opportunity,” Alistair said after a while, his voice almost inaudible. “I was always surrounded by people or in a place where there was no real privacy.”

“That has not changed for you then,” Zevran said.

Alistair laughed a little.

“I understand,” Zevran said. After a short pause he added, “But you do _want_ to then?”

Alistair didn’t respond and they both fell quiet again.

“You know… I could be persuaded to help you,” Zevran said in his lilting voice.

Alistair glanced over his shoulder and could see Zevran meant it. He felt a strange feeling in his underbelly, as he couldn’t help put picture Zevran’s suggestion in his mind.

“No that’s… no,” Alistair said as he hid his reddened face in his arms.

“Well that’s fine enough as well, but the offer will remain open.”

Neither of them spoke again until Zevran got up. “I will see you at dawn then, my friend,” he said before making his way to his tent.

Alistair turned to watch Zevran walk away from the campfire. He filled with nervous energy as he felt the dread of missed opportunity. Just as Zevran reached the tent Alistair sprung up. “Zevran! I--” the words stopped in his throat.

Zevran turned around to face him. “ _Yes_?”

Alistairs face flushed red as he saw Zevran’s self-pleased grin; his courage left him.

Zevran’s eyes narrowed.

“Good night,” Alistair said as he lowered his eyes and quickly made his way to his own tent.

Zevran caught his arm. “Alistair? Was there something you wanted to ask me?”

Alistair shook his head, but said, “yes.”

Zevran smiled widely. “I knew you’d come around.”

Alistair stood frozen, his eyes still locked on the ground.

“Would you like for me to come with you to your tent?” Zevran asked.

Alistair froze, his eyes lingering on Zevran’s hand around his arm before looking up at Zevran’s inviting face. He nodded.

They both entered Alistair’s tent in silence. Once inside, Alistair nervously sat down on his bedroll, barely looking up to see Zevran sitting down in front of him.

“What would you like to do?” Zevran asked softly.

Alistair was oddly alarmed by the question.

“Would it help if I go first?” Zevran asked. He started taking off his shirt, but before he did he looked over to Alistair. Alistair realised Zevran was trying to see if Alistair was all right with it. So Alistair quickly nodded. He watched as Zevran took off his shirt, revealing the tattoos on his back.

“Now you,” Zevran said, as he quickly took off his pants so he was sitting in just his underclothes.

Alistair felt his heart pounding in his chest but he obliged, and with trembling hands he slowly took off his shirt and his pants until he matched with Zevran.

“Good,” Zevran said. He moved a little closer and placed a hand on Alistair’s bare leg.

“Now, tell me Alistair, do you know how to _pleasure_ yourself?”

“Yes! Of course I do!” Alistair said, feeling oddly defensive.

Zevran threw his hands up, “I apologize, my friend.” Zevran gestured for Alistair to start. But Alistair just looked at the floor, his heart was still racing and he suddenly felt more unsure of what to do then before.

“Would you like me to help?” Zevran asked after a moment.

Alistair considered the offer, then nodded almost unnoticeable.

Zevran moved to sit next to him, his hand came to rest on Alistair’s leg again, and he slowly moved his hand up. He reached for Alistair’s underclothes, but Alistair grabbed his wrist before he could reach them.

“I--” he stared at Zevran’s hand, trying to find the words. He was nervous, terrified even, and he didn’t know how to tell Zevran, he still wanted this but at the same time was petrified.

“Would you like to _watch_ me first?” Zevran asked in a sultry voice.

Alistair didn’t answer but his eyes grew big and Zevran seemed to take that as a yes. He quickly slipped out of his underclothes and Alistair looked away as Zevran was exposed.

Zevran took no time to start working himself. Alistair only glimpse the movement before looking away again. “You will miss the show if you keep your eyes on the floor,” Zevran teased him.

Alistair struggled to make himself look, despite wanting to, but eventually managed to look up at Zevran’s face. His cheeks were redder than they had been, and hooded eyes looked back at him. Zevran licked his lips and leaned his head back. “Hmm.”

Alistair felt himself blush at the sound. He let his eyes move down from Zevran’s face to his chest… and finally to his hands. Zevran was leisurely stroking himself. And Alistair could see Zevran’s cock growing hard under his gaze.

Zevran leaned back on his elbows as he kept stroking himself. Alistair looked up at Zevran’s face and as their eyes met, Zevran let out a long moan.

Alistair blushed and looked away again, he shifted as he felt his own desire grow.

“Dear Alistair,” Zevran said, “don’t be shy, I’m not.”

Alistair looked up at Zevran again, and Zevran let out another long moan. Alistair wondered whether it was all part of Zevran's performance or if it really felt that good.

_Would it feel that good to have his hands on me?_

Alistair shifted uncomfortably as his underclothes grew tighter, and he wished he could be more forward.

“ _Alistair_ ,” Zevran repeated, moaning his name this time, “don’t be shy.”

Alistair hesitated, but then reached for his own underclothes. He was still watching Zevran’s performance as he reached under his clothes and took his cock into his hand. He was already as ready as he could be, and he twitched at the sensation of his fingers gripping his shaft. He haltingly started imitating Zevran’s strokes, and felt his chest tighten as a jolt of pleasure shot through him.

“It will be easier without those on,” Zevran said as his eyes came to rest on Alistair’s underclothes.

Alistair paused, wondering whether he was willing to be that exposed in front of Zevran, or anyone, but then hurriedly pushed his underclothes down his legs.

“Hmm,” Zevran hummed appreciatively as his eyes moved to Alistair’s cock.  
Alistair didn’t move, frozen under Zevran’s gaze.

“Don’t stop on my account, please,” Zevran encouraged.

Alistair bit his lip, but then gradually started stroking himself again. More vigorously this time.

“Yes,like that,” Zevran purred. Matching Alistair’s tempo.

Alistair met Zevran eyes, his sultry look encouraging him to keep going. Alistair felt a heated intensity ripple through him, and every time a pleasurable sound slipped from Zevan’s lips he felt his own hunger grow.

But then Zevran stopped.

Alistair stopped as well and felt confused, and even a little embarrassed by how swept away by the moment he’d been; it showed on his face.

“I have to pause now or I will pass you by,” Zevran said. “But please continue,” he added, leaning in a little.

Alistair didn’t move.

Zevran got onto his knees and moved closer to Alistair. “Lost your nerve, dear Alistair?” he asked.

Alistair was still frozen.

“Let me lent you some of mine then,” Zevran said as his hand reached out for Alistair. Alistair looked on with bated breath as Zevran’s hand moved up his leg. Zevran’s fingers brushed over his aching cock before taking it in his hand. Zevran gently started stroking him.

“Ahhh,” Alistair let slip.

Zevran made an appreciative sound as he kept working. He seemed to know exactly how to touch Alistair, when to speed up, when to increase the pressure, when to have his other hand join in to massage him.

“Oh,” Alistair fell back against his bedroll as Zevran increased the tempo.

“I think you enjoy this handling, no?” Zevran smirked when Alistair glanced up at him from the bedroll. “You know, it doesn’t have to be a hand,” Zevran said teasingly. “You will enjoy this, dear Alistair.”

Alistair lifted himself up on his elbows, his breath caught in his throat as Zevran slowly bend down and wrapped his mouth around Alistair’s cock.

“Ohhh...” Alistair immediately fell back against the bedroll again; Zevran proved even more skilled with his mouth than with his hands. Zevran’s hand joined in and his mouth and hand worked together. His hand taking care of the rise and fall when his mouth wasn’t doing it; his tongue circling the head.

Alistair lifted himself up on his elbows again to be able to watch Zevran. Alistair watched mesmerized as Zevran pushed him to ecstasy. Warm waves built up inside of Alistair and his muscles tensed.

Zevran’s other hand moved between his own legs and he started stroking himself while still pleasuring Alistair as well. A shiver of desire ran down Alistair’s back and for a moment he wondered what it would be like to touch Zevran like that, if he even could.

Zevran seemed to feel Alistair looking at him and he met Alistair’s gaze. Alistair’s eyes shot up to the ceiling of the tent, but Zevran had seen what he had been looking at. “I think you like to watch,” Zevran said, a smirk playing on his lips. He straightened himself but kept his hand on Alistair, and his other hand on himself. He gave both of them a few strokes in unison.

Alistair tried to keep his eyes on the ceiling but couldn’t help but steal a look and Zevran noticed immediately. Zevran chuckled, his voice warm, filling the tent. “Don’t be shy, Alistair, I enjoy being watched.”

He moved up Alistair’s body. Alistair gasped as Zevran settled down on his hips, his ass pressing against Alistair’s cock. Alistair closed his eyes as Zevran started rocking his hips. He could feel his hard cock rubbing against his ass, stirring something inside of him; an overwhelming feeling he was unfamiliar with.

Zevran stretched his body, one hand brushing through his hair, the other playing with himself; clearly putting on a show for Alistair. But Alistair couldn’t complain. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands and wondered whether Zevran wanted him to touch him.

Zevran fingers reached out for Alistair, trailing down his chest, and abdomen as Zevran slowly stroked himself and kept rocking his hips. Alistair couldn’t help but look, sending new pangs of desire shooting through him.

Zevran leaned over Alistair, his face just inches from him and Alistair suddenly felt more nervous than he had before. For a moment he was hypnotized by his lips and couldn’t hear what Zevran was saying. “How do you feel about trying something different?” Zevran asked again, his voice gruff.

“Err…” Alistair shifted under the weight of Zevran on top of him, he had no idea what Zevran was talking about but already the nerves were rushing through him.

“I promise I will be gentle,” Zevran murmured as he reach between them and gave AListair a teasing stroke. “Unless you ask me not to be, of course.” Zevran gave Alistair a wink.

“All right,” Alistair said, his voice shaky and barely audible.

Zevran grinned widely. “Good.”  He leaned over Alistair to reach for his belt. “Put your arms above your head,” he told Alistair. Alistair complied and Zevran tied the belt around one wrist, then the next, then both of them and then tied it to one of the herrings of the tent. Alistair felt his heart pounding in his chest, he wasn’t sure how to react to this but he knew he didn’t want to stop.

Zevran looked at Alistair. “Don’t worry, I will keep it simple,” he said, running his fingers over the belt, checking if it was secure. “It is your first time after all.”

Zevran ran his tongue over Alistair’s nipple. He purred at Alistair’s reaction. Slowly he made his way down Alistair’s chest, placing kisses in his wake, running his tongue over the skin as his hands ran fingernails down Alistair’s body until he reach his cock. Zevran ran his tongue up Alistair’s length before suddenly moving away.

Alistair looked up, confused at the sudden absence of touch. He watched as Zevran reached into his sack and took out a small purple bottle. Alistair had no idea what it was. Zevran moved back to Alistair. He opened the bottle and let some of the contents pour out onto his palm. He looked up at Alistair and spotted his slightly concerned expression. “It’s oil,” Zevran said as he rubbed his hands together. “It is difficult to find in Fereldan, especially with a Blight going on, but I find it is a necessity.”

“Oh, I see,” Alistair, who did not see, said.

Zevran cocked a smile. He leaned in and took Alistair’s cock in his hand, slick with the oil. Alistair let slip a small moan as he appreciatively leaned into Zevran’s touch; Zevran was stroking him leisurely. and it felt better than it had before. Zevran chuckled. He leaned in so his tongue could run up and down Alistair’s cock before taking it in his mouth. “Oh,” Alistair let his head flop back against the bedroll as Zevran’s mouth and hand resumed their work. He felt oddly grateful for now finally not having to worry about what to do with his hands.

Then he felt Zevran’s other hand move between his legs. Alistair froze as he felt Zevran’s fingers circling his hole, massaging the delicate skin there. He was holding his breath as Zevran deliberately massaged him a little harder, all the while keeping up the tempo with his mouth and the hand still around his cock. When he stopped, Alistair finally breathed again.

“Enjoyable?” Zevran asked, though his tone suggested he was fully aware of how much he was affecting Alistair.

Zevran ran his hands up Alistair’s thighs, his sides; they came to rest on his ribs. With more strength than Alistair would have expected from Zevran, he flipped Alistair over on his stomach. Alistair’s cheek was pressed against the pillow, he felt thankful for the cool cloth as Zevran covered his body with his own and he felt his face heat up again. Somehow Alistair felt more exposed now than he had before.

Zevran pushed one of his legs between Alistair’s thighs, forcing them to part. He moved to sit between them, his hand immediately reaching between Alistair’s legs again, resuming the massage. Alistair felt himself leaning into the touch, a new sensation he felt was only the beginning of something more. Zevran put his hands on Alistair’s hips and lifted him slightly. He leaned forward and gave Alistair’s backside a quick bite, before running his tongue over the skin to--

“Unngh!” Alistair bucked at the feeling of Zevran’s tongue replacing his fingers; his tongue was massaging the delicate skin now.

Zevran’s hands moved across his hips to the front of his body again, he slowly started stroking Alistair, using his other hand to keep Alistair from collapsing against the bed. Zevran kept up his work, as Alistair let out appreciative sounds against the pillow.

Zevran let go and straightened himself. Alistair wanted to protest, but then Zevran’s knees were pushed against the back of Alistair’s thighs, forcing him up on his knees and elbows. Alistair leaned his forehead against the pillow, behind him he could hear Zevran opening the bottle again and he felt excited at the thought of what Zevran would do next.

Zevran came to stand behind Alistair again and Alistair felt Zevran’s fingers on his hole again. Briefly rubbing there, before pushing in a finger, angling to find something. “Umpf!” Alistair tried to smother his sounds in the pillow. Whatever Zevran had managed to find, was now sending shivers of pleasure down his spine, his cock, everywhere.

Zevran’s hand caressed Alistair’s back. “You see there are many pleasures you have yet to discover, yes?” He slowly pushed in another finger. Alistair pressed his face hard into his pillow as his sounds grew louder. Zevran slowly started fucking him with his fingers. Electricity ran through Alistair’s body. He strained against the belt as he twisted under Zevran’s administrations. He had no idea what Zevran was doing, but it felt better than he knew anything could feel. Alistair felt himself pushing his hips back, wanting more of whatever this was. Zevran responded by chuckling. He upped the tempo and reached around to take Alistair’s cock in his hand again.

Alistair felt his legs start to weaken with the feeling, it was different than before, impossibly more intense. “Ungh!” Alistair could feel himself loosen around Zevran’s fingers, feeling himself stretched around them as Zevran pushed in again and again.

“Oh,” Alistair gasped as Zevran leaned into his work and Alistair could feel Zevran’s hard cock against the back of his thigh.

“I see you are enjoying this, dear Alistair,” Zevran said as he kept his work up. “But perhaps you would like to keep this going a little longer?” Alistair nodded, though he felt like he was already teetering on the edge of a glorious destruction and couldn’t imagine he’d be able to hold out for long.

Zevran let go and pulled back. Alistair flopped down on the bedroll, panting. Zevran leaned over him. “Exhausted already?” he murmured as his eyes trailed over Alistair’s trembling frame.   “Tsk tsk.” Zevran placed a hand on Alistair's hip and forced him down on his back. He wasted no time manoeuvring his fingers between Alistair’s legs again, two fingers slick with oil pushing in, as his other hand gripped Alistair's cock. Alistair hid his face against his arm, as the pulsating desire paralysed him again.

As Zevran pushed him closer to the edge he looked up at Zevran who was looking back at him intently, as he slowly fucked Alistair with his fingers and stroked his cock. Alistair leaned into Zevran’s touch, _aching_ for him. “Zevran,” he said, his voice husky. “I-- Ah!” Alistair was silenced by another wave of pleasure; his want was almost painful now. “Zevran, I…” he didn’t know how to ask, so instead he angled his hips closer to Zevran. His arms strained against the leather straps. “Zevran,” he begged.

For a moment Zevran was the one confused, but then he released what Alistair was asking for, and he chuckled.

He pulled back and took out the bottle again. This time he let a generous amount of oil spill out onto his palm. “You are sure?” Zevran ask, his hoarse voice making it clear he was as eager as Alistair was.

Alistair nodded nervously.

Zevran pursed his lips as he moved in a little closer. Gently he applied the oil between Alistair’s legs. Then he took more oil and applied it to himself, making a show of it as he leisurely played with himself in front of Alistair.

Finally he put his hands on Alistair’s hips, lifting them a little as he guided him to the tip off his cock. He looked down at Alistair, who in turn was watching him with bated breath. Zevran kept his eyes on his as he gently pushed in, just a little at first.

“Umpf,” Alistair trembled as Zevran pushed in deeper, gently, but unrelentingly, until he was filling Alistair wholly. Alistair shifted under Zevran’s touch, he felt his body stretched around Zevran’s cock, still aching for more.

“Oooh,” Alistair felt a jolt of pleasure as Zevran carefully started to move. Fucking him impossibly slowly as he kept his eyes fixed on Alistair.

Zevran put his hands on either side of Alistair’s chest, leaning forward a little as he lost himself in the moment, moaning against Alistair's skin.

Alistair whimpered as Zevran upped the tempo and at the same time reached for Alistair's throbbing cock. He firmly stroked Alistair's cock as he kept up the tempo.

By now Alistair was seeing stars, his fingers were numb and his right leg was twitching. He wanted to beg Zevran to keep going, but the words turned into moans before they left his mouth.

Zevran let his other hand brush against Alistair’s mouth, a single finger dipping in. “Hmmm,” Alistair sucked it as he struggled against the belt tying his hands; for the first time he wished his hands were free so he could touch Zevran... give him even a sliver of the pleasure he was giving him.

“You are very receptive,” Zevran said as he upped his pace, clearly intending to finally push Alistair over the edge.

“Zevran,” Alistair whimpered as with the tempo, the pleasure increased as well. It was almost painful as the intensity built.

Then, suddenly, there was Zevran’s mouth on his. Alistair was surprised by it, but receptive. He opened his mouth and Zevran’s tongue dipped in and he ran along the inside of Alistair’s upper lip. Zevran pulled back, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Alistair felt his whole body flush with new sensations.

Alistair moaned into Zevran’s mouth, and Zevran pressed his mouth against Alistair’s again, deepening the kiss.

Then Zevran abruptly pulled back, his hands and hips still. “I must apologize,” he said. “I don’t know if you wanted to be kissed by me, but you looked so beautiful.”

Alistair blinked. He wanted to tell Zevran how much he wanted him to kiss him again but didn’t know the words. So instead he lifted himself, straining against the leather restraining him, until his mouth met Zevran’s. Zevran moaned as Alistair slipped his tongue in. His hips started moving again. His hand reached between them and gripped Alistair’s cock, stroking it vigorously as he reciprocated Alistair's kiss.

Alistair moaned under Zevran’s administrations. “Don’t stop,” he begged as his whole body shuddered with the overwhelming sensation of having Zevran inside him.  And finally Alistair felt himself pushed over the edge, his cock coming in long spurts across his chest as Zevran kept pushing his body, finding new ecstasy with every stroke.

“Umf.”  Alistair moaned against Zevran’s skin as his climax shocked through his body.  “Ahhh.”

Finally spent, Alistair’s body went limp. He lay still on the bedroll, panting as he was still feeling some aftershocks of pleasure moving through his body. Zevran slowly pulled out and Alistair whimpered under him. His body shivering as Zevran left him.

His breath was still uneven as Zevran loosened the belt around his wrists and took it off. Zevran rubbed the sore skin there before putting the belt away.

Alistair rolled onto his side, he was exhausted and could feel himself drift off to sleep. But there was a final thing he wanted to do.

“I will leave you to get cleaned up,” Zevran said as he reached for his pants. Alistair caught his arm. Zevran looked curiously at Alistair’s hand.

Alistair didn’t know how to voice his wants, so instead he pulled Zevran back, until Zevran sat down again. Zevran let him silently lead him. Alistair sat down in front of him. He reached out and then hesitated, his fingers hovering above Zevran’s sensitive skin. Zevran smiled a little at the sight, looking amused, but he didn’t move. Alistair bit his lip and then reached out again, wrapping his hand around Zevran’s cock. Slowly started stroking Zevran as he had him.

“Hmmm,” Zevran looked up at Alistair with hooded eyes. “I’m afraid I won’t last long, dear Alistair,” Zevran said as he leaned forward to whisper into Alistair’s ear, “especially as you seem to be a very good student.”

“Ahhh,” Zevran’s hands clasped Alistair’s shoulders as he suddenly upped the tempo. “Yes, that’s right,” Zevran said. “Keep going.”

Alistair worked diligently. Every time he managed to wring another moan out of Zevran he felt spurred on to get another one.

“Unf,” Zevran bit into Alistair’s shoulder.

Iit only took a few more strokes before Zevran was moaning louder, his head buried in the crook of Alistair’s neck, as he came in long spurts. “Aaahh,” he dug his nails deeper into Alistair’s shoulder.

When he finished, Zevran looked up at Alistair, who suddenly felt shy again.

“That was very good of you, Alistair,” Zevran said as he slowly let go of Alistair.

“Ahum,” Alistair turned his face away from Zevran, he had no idea what to say now. So instead he quickly grabbed his underclothes to wipe clean his chest. Alistair maneuvered in awkwardly in the small tent, trying to putt his pants on again. When he dared to look back at Zevran, he noticed Zevran had gotten dressed as well.

Zevran looked at Alistair’s blushing face and smiled. He moved to leave the tent. Alistair was sitting in a corner of the tent, his back turned towards Zevran; too nervous to face him.

“Thank you for a very enjoyable evening,” Zevran said before he left the tent.

As soon as Zevran left, he immediately crawled into his bedroll. Alistair could hear Zevran moving through the camp, to his own tent. The camp was quiet now and Alistair started worrying about all the noise they had made, and whether anyone had heard them. But mainly he thought about what he had felt this night, and how much he wanted to feel it all again.


End file.
